The Spoils of Triumph
by Emmi.Hayes
Summary: A few looks into what took place after The Compromise. You'll want to read that first. Fluffy and cute, don't like don't read.


**Notes: **I had a few ideas of some different glimpses as to what might have happened after Kayashima made his little deal. I had to write them down, so here you are! If you haven't read The Compromise then this likely will make no sense.

For some reason Kayashima came out a bit grumpy in this. I tried to write it otherwise, but he just kept telling me to let him have his way, because that's how he gets after spending all day with Nakatsu.

Kayashima knows Mizuki is a girl because of her aura. So, sorry if you don't like how I write her into this story.

Still no beta. Boo. Reviews are love. :)

The Spoils of Triumph (and Possibly the Ruins)

**I**

"But you have to help me because I can't do this and I have to pass and you said you would gain weight and I need to do this and I don't get the notes and you're obligated to and _please, please, please_!"

"Shuichi, breathe. Keeping me up all night to help you with your work load is not a good way to keep me healthy!"

". . . I'm causing you so much stress! I'm so sorry, Taiki! Please, forgive me! I just wanted to make a good grade and I've been studying really hard but it just doesn't make sense!"

"Would you calm down? If you haven't been understanding the notes why didn't you ask me earlier this week?"

". . . ."

"Oh yeah, studying really hard I can see. Quit crying and get back to work. I need some sleep before the exam tomorrow."

"BUT _TAIKI_!"

"Goodnight."

**II**

"But-"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"_But Taiki_!"

"I said no. You know the terms of the agreement," Kayashima said harshly and crossed his arms incase Nakatsu couldn't take a hint. The others at the table shrank away from the one-sidedly noisy argument.

"_Come on_! Don't you see it? I got a _ninety-three_, big red numbers, right there!" Nakatsu shoved the paper into the other boy's face. He shook his test and pointed to his score as if his boyfriend had suddenly gone blind.

"I see it Shuichi, and I am very proud of you, but I told you my terms and you agreed: ninety-five, no less."

Nakatsu deflated onto the lunch table too depressed to eat. Mizuki laughed sympathetically. Hoping to defuse the awkwardness he looked to Kayashima asking, "Aren't you being a little harsh? He's been studying with me all week. I know this meant a lot to him and he tried really hard!"

The psychic looked up to the him that was a her unfazed. "Don't get me wrong, as I stated earlier I am very proud of his score and recent work ethic. I am not, however, going to baby him," Kayashima returned politely. Mizuki nodded in understanding, knowing that he wasn't meaning to come off as rude and why he had to handle Nakatsu that way. He had to be firm about this. If he gave an inch he knew Shuichi would run with it. It didn't stop him from eating an extra helping of rice though.

**III**

"You have to let me go!" The blonde wailed. He rolled around on the bed like a child as he fussed and literally threw a tantrum.

"No, you need to rest. When your fever breaks you may go to class."

"No, I have to go today! Sensei said that today's notes would be on the test and I need them!"

Kayashima paused to smile fondly at his roommate even though he was still sobbing like a child. He reached out to still the taller boy (Kayashima had given Nakatsu his lower bunk out of fear Nakatsu might hurt himself in his delirious state climbing in and out of his own bed) by placing his hand on his shoulder and leaned down to rest his lips against his forehead. Nakatsu grew quiet and looked up with big, tear swollen eyes. "Nope, still feverish, stay in bed," Kayashima announced and took a look at that red, slightly dazed, face that was ready to start fussing all over again. He found himself grinning a pressing a kiss to Nakatsu's lips before heading for the door. "I'm going to be late, don't worry, I'll copy my notes for you tonight!"

Nakatsu huffed, but he was cried out within a few minutes so he curled up and went back to sleep.

**IV**

"I wonder what Sensei wanted with Nakatsu," Mizuki voiced, throwing her, er, his arms up into the air before clasping his hands behind his head.

Kayashima just shrugged. They had gotten up to leave when the teacher had summoned the soccer player to stay. Nakatsu had sent Kayashima on his way promising to catch up with him in a bit. Normally, Kayashima would have waited for Nakatsu in the building, but he had promised Mizuki that he would walk with him to the track after class because, well, because they were friends.

They were half way there when the sound of heavy footfalls—someone was running after them—caused the two to glance back to see who was coming. The sight of Nakatsu sprinting up to them made them stop. As he got closer they realized he was sobbing, and both of them stepped forward in worry. Mizuki reached up to him, taking his arm as he asked what was wrong. Kayashima didn't have qualms with this. Ashiya was the type of person to rely a lot on touch, much like Nakatsu. Almost like a girl.

"Shuichi, what's wrong?" Kayashima asked as worry briefly shown in his eyes. It could be anything and some of the first possibilities he thought of made him dizzy. Nakatsu just held out a paper because he was sobbing too hard to speak. Mizuki took it as Kayashima caught Nakatsu's bear hug that almost landed them both on their asses. He looked up at Mizuki as he patted the blonde's trembling back in hope of an explanation. Sano was going to wonder where they were.

Mizuki smiled in a way that was bound to get him kicked out of school, because how could nobody _not_ see it? He held out the paper for Kayashima to see and suddenly it made sense. It was the test they had taken a few weeks ago. Nakatsu had been absent due to a soccer game and had to make it up late, so he got his results a bit late. Kayashima wrapped his arms tighter around the toned frame that was weighing him down as he saw the bright red 96 circled at the bottom of the page.

"I'm so proud of you!" Mizuki cheered, thankfully taking the weight of Nakatsu off of Kayashima as the two friends hugged. Nakatsu was still sobbing, but he was obviously elated at the moment. The two jumped up and down a bit before Mizuki suddenly became aware of where he was supposed to be. "Ah, sorry, I'm going to run ahead, I'll see you guys later!" she cried and hurried off for the field.

Kayashima smiled as Nakatsu turned to him almost shyly. "I did it Taiki," he whispered.

"You did, and I am very proud of you." Kayashima reached up to brush a few of his tears away but was drawn into another hug. This time Nakatsu bore most of the weight and Taiki leaned into it with ease.

"We should celebrate with a big dinner!" Nakatsu chuckled and Kayashima could feel the vibrations against his cheek.

"Alright, I don't see anything wrong with that."

"You should buy, too!"

"That's wasn't a part of the agreement, but I don't see the harm." Kayashima smiled up at his goofy roommate, his best friend, and currently the love of his life. "You did a really good job Shuichi, congratulations," Kayashima said and stepped back a little bit to allow some personal space.

"Thanks," Nakatsu mumbled shyly once more and leaned down to steal a kiss. The boys were normally very reserved about their relationship in public. Taiki still had that soft smile tugging at his lips as he slipped his hand into Nakatsu's and they started after Mizuki.


End file.
